


School Day

by MKwitch



Series: Murderland [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Murder, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murderland: a place in which even the most horrible debauchery is commonplace. A place where children are trained to kill from birth. Where monsters run rampant. But only for the Royal half of the population. The other half, the religious, are all terrified of the ferocious mutant Royals. Watch as Royal children grow up and find their place in society. </p>
<p>In which a young Royal goes to school for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Day

 

Today was my first day of real school. I had been home-schooled before, you see, so I've never actually had a chance to interact with children my own age. 

 

My mommy always said that the townspeople here were all christian nutters anyways. She never left me alone with one of them, afraid that they would burn me to the stake or something. Those rumours probably aren't even true! 

 

But I digress. This was my first day being with all these religious people, and I was feeling pretty nervous. I had my special knife in my back pocket, a gift from daddy. It was only to be used in case of emergency, not for playing. I wouldn't want to spook the other kids, after all. 

 

The looks I received just from walking down the hall were horrifying! I gulped nervously. I was the only Royal in this school, so I didn't really have any peers to hide amongst. 

 

Traditionally, the rules and laws of the religious folk don't apply to us, but in school I could still get in trouble for killing any more than 10% of the total student population, and since this is the smallest school in town, that would be very difficult. 

 

I finally made my way down to the classroom, and gave the teacher my papers. She asked me to introduce myself to. The class. The rest of the people in the class looked at me nervously, while a couple of others sneered at me. 

 

I shakily told the class my name, and told them my favourite activity, which was keeping severed body parts in jars. A common pastime, or so my mother told me. The class let out a gasp at that statement. 

 

Then one of the students dared to insult me. He called me a mutt! HOW DARE HE?! I kept my cool, though, and politely asked the teacher if I could please keep in tradition with the Old Laws by murdering him in front of his peers. 

 

The teacher reluctantly agreed. I pulled out my special knife, a thin, rusty, bloodstained dagger that had been passed down through my family for generations. I carefully slit his throat, just like I was taught. He died quickly, spraying my brand-new dress with fresh blood. The sight and smell of it all immediately calmed me down. 

 

Ignoring the screams of my classmates, I carefully tore off his ear, and put it into my schoolbag for later. I was much happier now. I thanked the teacher, who was hyperventilating. Full-blooded humans could be so weird! 

 

After that, not much else exiting happened for most of the day. The other students all behaved perfectly, and the teachers were quite obedient too. I can't wait to tell mommy what happened at school today! She'll be so proud of me! 


End file.
